Everlasting Love
by Viselle
Summary: Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang abadi.


Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Everlasting Love**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos, _death chara._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang abadi._

.*.

Cinta itu datang berkali-kali. Meskipun aku telah memilikinya, aku masih jatuh cinta padanya. Setiap dia menatapku, aku seakan terhipnotis dan tenggelam ke dalam bola mata madunya. Membuyarkan segala pikir dan kesadaran. Dia, kekasihku, Kurosaki Ichigo, adalah entitas yang mampu membuatku jatuh ke dalam rasa yang teramat dalam, teramat kuat.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Ichigo yang duduk di depanku di dalam kafe favorit kami. Ia tersenyum. Wajah tampannya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin memandangimu," jawabnya pelan sehingga hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Aku tersipu, sejak kapan dia pandai merayu?

"Aku ingin selalu memandangimu," katanya.

"Kau akan bisa memandangiku setiap hari nanti," sahutku, "kita sudah bertunangan, dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Ingat?" Kuangkat tangan kiri untuk memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis. Cincin itu Ichigo pasangkan padaku di hari pertunangan kami.

Ia tak menjawab hanya tersenyum sedih kepadaku. Dengan bingung, kuikuti arah pandangnya. Mataku membelalak, kala mendapati jari manisku kosong. Ke mana cincinku? Apa aku meninggalkannya di suatu tempat? Di kamar tidur? Kamar mandi? Meja sarapan? Atau di bus?

Kucoba tenangkan diri sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir aku memakai cincin itu. Tadi pagi aku bangun terlalu siang, aku buru-buru pergi ke kampus dan melewatkan sarapan, bahkan aku lupa berpamitan pada _Nee-chan._ Sepagian aku tidak memerhatikan cincin. Bagaimana dengan tadi malam? Tunggu, rasanya aku tidak tidur di kamarku. Apa aku ketiduran di meja belajar atau di depan TV? _Kami-sama,_ aku lupa. Dan kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, aku pun tak dapat benar-benar mengingat kejadian seminggu terakhir, bahkan sebulan terakhir. Ada apa denganku?

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Semua baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," ucap Ichigo padaku.

"Tapi cincinnya?"

"Ada padaku," jawab Ichigo sembari menarik sesuatu dari lehernya.

Ah, itu cincinku! Tapi kenapa Ichigo menjadikannya kalung?

"Kenapa ada padamu? Aku tidak mengembalikannya, kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau tidak melakukan itu. Kau hanya menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat dan aku menemukannya."

"Bisa kembalikan padaku?"

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, pertanda ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Itu kan punyaku," rengekku.

"Biarkan aku menyimpannya ya," ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

Meski tak terima, aku menurut. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa. Bisa gawat jika aku menghilangkan benda itu di suatu tempat dan tak bisa menemukannya lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi. Itu Inoue Orihime, teman SMA kami, dulu gadis itu menyukai Ichigo dan hampir merebutnya dariku.

"Ah, Inoue. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ichigo membalas sapaan Orihime dengan ramah.

"Jangan terlalu ramah dengannya, aku tak suka," ujarku tanpa suara. Ichigo mengerti isyarat itu. Ia mengangguk padaku.

"Aku baik, Kurosaki-kun. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu? Apa sebelum ini Ichigo sakit atau semacamnya? _Sial!_ Meski mencoba menggali ingatan, aku benar-benar telah melupakan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Ichigo menjawab dengan yakin, "sudah lebih baik."

Dari raut wajahnya, Orihime tak terlihat memercayai kata-kata Ichigo. Ada kekhawatiran di mata gadis itu, dan aku tahu jika ia masih menyimpan rasa pada kekasihku. Maaf, Hime. Tapi Ichigo sudah memilihku, kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu.

"Kau sangat mencintai Kuchiki ya?"

Aku menatap Ichigo. Sama seperti Orihime, aku juga menantikan jawaban darinya.

Ichigo menatap lurus padaku. "Ya, aku memang seperti itu. Bagiku, Rukia tak tergantikan," jawabnya mantap.

Aku tersipu, senyuman terbit di bibirku. Nah, kau sudah dengar kan, Hime? Kumohon, jangan berharap lagi pada Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi mengikat diri pada cinta yang tak bisa dimiliki sangat menyakitkan, Kurosaki-kun." Setelah mengatakan itu Orihime pergi. Aku menatap punggung Orihime yang menjauh. Entah apa maksud ucapannya. Apa ia mengatakan itu untuk diri sendiri?

"Rukia, ayo pergi."

Aku mengangguk. Kuikuti langkah Ichigo keluar dari kafe.

Kami melangkah bersisian di trotoar yang lengang, mungkin karena awan hitam menggantung di atas sana. Kami berjalan bersama tanpa bergandengan tangan, padahal biasanya Ichigo selalu menggenggam jemariku setiap kali kami berjalan bersama. Ada apa ini? Apa Ichigo mulai mengabaikanku?

Ichigo membimbingku menuju kuil, setelah berdoa sebentar, kami meneruskan langkah ke bagian belakang bangunan itu. Rupanya kami akan ke pemakaman, mengujungi makam wanita yang paling Ichigo cintai.

Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah makan yang bersih, tak ada satu pun bunga di atasnya, dan terlihat baru. Tunggu! Ini bukan makam ibu Ichigo.

"Rukia, hari ini hari ke 41," ucap Ichigo sambil memandangi nisan. "Ini hari terakhir aku bisa melihatmu. Setelah ini kau akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya."

Hei, apa maksudmu, Ichigo? Hari terakhir? Bagaimana ini bisa jadi hari terakhir? Aku ada di sini? Aku bersamamu. Lihat!

Kupandangi diri sendiri. Perlahan tubuhku memudar, menjadi transparan. Aku membelalak ngeri. Apa yang terjadi? Seketika ingatan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Aku berada di dalam sebuah taksi, sebuah mobil datang dari arah depan dengan kecepatan menggila, menabrak taksi yang kutumpangi. Aku berteriak, kemudian kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu, aku berada di sebuah ruang rawat intensif. Selang, alat bantu pernapasan, infus, kabel-kabel, monitor, terlihat dengan _background_ putih. Kulihat _nee-chan_ menangis dalam pelukan _nii-sama,_ ada pula paman Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu, lalu Ichigo yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Ia menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya lirih.

Bayangan kembali berganti. Sebuah pemakaman. Orang-orang datang dengan pakaian hitam, meletakkan bunga dan doa. Air mataku jatuh, mengalir dengan deras ketika kudapati foto dalam pigura dengan pita putih itu adalah milikku. Jadi, aku─

Napasku tercekat. Ah, tidak. Orang mati tak memiliki napas lagi, Rukia. Aku tertunduk lemas.

"Rukia, aku sangat menyayangimu." Suara Ichigo membuatku mendongak. Kutatap dirinya yang menangis.

Perlahan, kuulurkan tangan. Ichigo pun melakukan hal sama. Kami bersentuhan, tapi tak bisa saling merasakan.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya, sebelum bayangku semakin memudar, lalu hilang tertelan udara.

"Aku pun akan mencintaimu dalam keabadian, Ichigo."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini. Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak cantik di kotak review, Teman.

Banjarmasin, 24 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
